The present disclosure relates to a lever-handled door latch, and in particular to a lock for a lever-handled door latch. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a door handle assembly of the type having a lever movable about the axis of a shaft extending generally perpendicularly to the lever and connected to a latch mechanism which controls the opening and closing of the door.
Door locks are often required to prevent children from entering a restricted area, such as a bathroom, basement, or bedroom. It is desired to provide a door lock for a lever-handled door latch that can be anchored readily to the door handle assembly for selectively blocking movement of the lever to, in turn, prevent opening of the door.
A lock in accordance with the present disclosure is provided for use with a lever which moves a latch mechanism. The lock comprises a housing adapted to be coupled to the lever-latch mechanism assembly and a blocking member movable relative to the housing. A user can move the blocking member relative to the housing between its blocking position and its releasing position to control locking and unlocking of the lock.
Illustratively, the door lock may be provided for use with a door handle of the type having a hub concentric with an axis extending perpendicularly to the door and a laterally extending lever movable about the axis. The door lock includes a housing adapted to be coupled to the door handle and formed to have a track. The blocking member is movable in the track between a “blocking” position blocking movement of the lever to prevent opening of the door and a “releasing” position permitting movement of the lever to permit opening of the door.
The blocking member is movable in the track by pushing inwardly against a spring to free the blocking member for movement, and then moving the blocking member in the track. The track may be linear or curved. The housing may comprise portions which extend between the door and an escutcheon plate of the lever-latch mechanism assembly secured to the door by screws which typically hold the plate to the door.
The door lock, therefore, comprises a blocking member which is movable between its blocking position and its releasing position, and which is disposed on a housing which is mounted easily on a conventional door handle assembly. The blocking member may be movable relative to the housing, and supported for such movement by various mechanisms including pivot, slide, and the like.
Features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.